A wide range of conventional network services are being offered to users by service providers. The conventional network services offered are typically hosted and run on servers to provide the users remote access and storage for applications, files, multimedia, photos, and the like. The conventional network services allow users to access to applications, documents, and other files, and to conduct various activities, while storing files and making backup copies of the files on the servers. Problems that occur for the conventional network service providers are deciding whether to save information on the servers, determining a length of time to save the information, and managing an overwhelming amount of files and backup copies on various servers. So as not to deprive users of important documents or treasured photos, the conventional service providers typically attempt to store multiple copies of users' documents in their original form. However, the cost of maintaining information in this manner is costly, especially considering that a vast majority of information stored by the service providers is seldom if ever accessed.
Another problem is consumption of expensive resources for the service providers, such as bandwidth. This may present a problem when transmitting information by incurring excessive costs or causing delays for retrieval of information to the users.